rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Rapunzel
Rapunzel is the iconic protagonist of the ''Tangled'' franchise. Rapunzel is currently married to Eugene Fitzherbert (By the time Tangled Ever After happens) and is the daughter to the rulers of Corona, Queen Arianna and King Frederic. Likewise, Rapunzel is the heir to the throne as princess of Corona. Her companions - Cassandra, Pascal and Maximus help her along the way to face her fears, with her long hair, that is shown in "What the Hair?!". Currently, the Disney Princess is portrayed by Mandy Moore. Personality Rapunzel is kind and open-minded. She likes trying new things, she likes nature and dislikes so many etiquette rules and she dislikes many royal duties. History ''Tangled: Before Ever After Rapunzel serves as the protagonist of the animated television movie. Taking place a few months after the events of Tangled, and before Tangled Ever After, Rapunzel returns to her kingdom to resume her rightful place in the royal family. Having been reunited with her parents, Rapunzel tries to adjust with the life of a princess, receiving help from Pascal and her lady-in-waiting, Cassandra. She tries her best, and despite having a loving family and supportive circle of friends, Rapunzel feels overwhelmed with the amount of responsibility that comes with being a princess. She asks her father for a change of pace in this regard, but he denies, fearing Rapunzel's desire to explore the world will lead to her falling into harm's way, much like she did eighteen years prior, when she was kidnapped by Gothel. On top of this, — and the fact that Rapunzel's bubbly way of carrying herself is looked down upon by the royal community — Eugene feels confident enough to propose to Rapunzel, and does so, much to the princess' shock and delight. However, despite her love for him, Rapunzel does not feel ready to marry, instead wanting to figure herself out and live the life she's been longing for. Overwhelmed and anxious, she rejects Eugene's proposal and leaves the scene in a huff. In her bedroom, Rapunzel laments her feeling of guilt to Cassandra, who believes Rapunzel could use some down time. She offers to take Rapunzel beyond Corona's security wall — a forbidden act — and sneaks the princess out with the help of Maximus. During their outing, Cassandra takes Rapunzel to the former location of the healing flower that saved Rapunzel and her mother when the latter fell ill during her pregnancy. Mysterious thorn-like rocks have appeared in the area, and not only are the ominous, but also unbreakable. As Rapunzel examines the area further, she is struck by magic that causes her long, golden hair to grow back. After returning to the castle, Rapunzel and Cassandra try to rid themselves of the hair, but like the thorns, it is unbreakable. Eugene arrives and discovers the truth, offering assistance in hiding it from Queen Arianna and King Frederic. Rapunzel gets the idea of hiding the hair in an oversized wig, which helps well enough despite the awkwardness. She then joins her parents for breakfast, and in during which, Frederic admits that his methods of protecting Rapunzel have been rather unfair, and notes that he is reconsidering his decisions, much to Rapunzel's excitement. Afterward, Arianna visits Rapunzel in the latter's bedroom, to bestow a coronation gift. She encourages Rapunzel to choose how to live her life — and eventually rule the kingdom — despite her father's stubbornness and what others may think. She gives Rapunzel a journal she once used in her younger years, with a note the reads: "Plus est en vous", meaning, "There is more to you". Later on, Rapunzel's coronation ceremony begins, and in during which, the royal family are confronted by a pirate known as Lady Caine, who seeks vengeance on King Frederic for imprisoning her father. Frederic and the rest of the royal guests are kidnapped, but Rapunzel refuses to stand down and reveals her golden hair. She uses it as a weapon to defeat the pirates with Eugene and Cassandra's help, saving her father. That night, despite proving her worth, Frederic feels more insecure about Rapunzel's safety than ever before. With the very reason Rapunzel was taken in the first place having returned, Frederic feels he's forced to forbid Rapunzel from ever leaving the walls of Corona without his consent, driving his daughter to tears. With her father's new law, Rapunzel feels trapped once more, similar to her imprisonment within the tower. Eugene arrives and comforts her, uplifting her spirits a bit. After he leaves, Rapunzel reads a message in the journal given to her by Arianna, and becomes inspired to pursue the adventure she's always desired, despite the obstacles she will have to face. Tangled: The Series Season 1'' In "What the Hair?!", Rapunzel suffers from nightmares concerning her hair, driving her to seek answers regarding its return. Cassandra suggests they visit a young alchemist named Varian, and during the visit, Rapunzel learns that her hair has lost its healing powers, but can act as a human shield to protect herself and those around her from catastrophe such as falling debris. Unfortunately, Varian's workshop was destroyed before further information can be obtained. Afterwards, Rapunzel confesses the truth about how her hair returned, to Eugene, reestablishing their mutual trust despite Cassandra's apprehensions. In "Rapunzel's Enemy", Rapunzel tries to win the favor of Uncle Monty, a kindly old man who booed her after unveiling the new seal for the 500th Gopher Grab. All attempts to make him like her fail, so Rapunzel resorts to disguising herself. At first things go well between the two of them, but the Gopher Grab starts before he can reveal why he doesn't like the princess. Unfortunately, the Gopher Grab gets out of control when the gopher goes crazy (due to Eugene feeding it dimberries instead of bimberries), so the two venture to a river. Monty tries to grab it from some rocks, but falls into the water. With no choice, Rapunzel drops her disguise and rescues him from a waterfall. Despite this, he explains that his naysaying is because of the new seal, as well as a disregard to tradition. He softens up by revealing the gopher he snatched up, which made him the champion of the Gopher Grab as he dreamed of being, but is still sour at the princess for lying to him. Rapunzel finally accepts that not everybody has to like everyone, and that she doesn't like him either, and the two part as not-friends. In Great Expotations she makes Varian promise to keep her hair's magic a secret when he tells them the black rocks physically respond to her and they were growing in the village Old Corona. In Queen for a day she realizes that being Queen will not be easy and when Corona is facing a snowstorm she needs to protect all the royal subjects including her friends. Meanwhile Varian has tried some experiments but when his dad finally decided to reveal his secret to Varian he instead finds out Varian is trying to experiment with the black rocks and stops him for a moment however Varian's experiment has gone terribly wrong and the Black Rocks starts to incase his dad, so he goes to the palace but since it was a state of emergency Rapunzel delays her own promise to Varian (due to the snowstorm) when Varian pleads for her help but delaying her promise made things worse later in Season 1. Anyway she needs to find a weather device owned by Demanitus to stop the harmful snowstorm and she did with help from Cassandra and Pascal but Pascal risked his life in the struggle to control the device. In the Alchemist Returns she is been used by Varian to get the Golden Flower and when she finds out Varian's real intention she is shocked and in the end of the episode she tells her worries to Eugene while Varian discovers that the Sundrop is no longer in the flower but it is in Rapunzel. In the season finale Secret of the Sundrop... Season 2 ... More info coming soon Outfits Click Here to view Rapunzel's Outfits Relationships Eugene Fitzherbert Rapunzel and Eugene have a long complicated history, first explored in the movie, ''Tangled''. They first meet when Eugene, then known as "Flynn Ryder," is trying to escape after stealing from the kingdom and must find a place to hide. Eugene and Rapunzel, after the events of Tangled: Before Ever After were merely a couple, and during that moment, Eugene had proposed to Rapunzel. Afterwards, Rapunzel declined, while Cassandra, supporting her best friend's wishes glared at a devastated Eugene. During the events of Tangled: Before Ever After, we see that Rapunzel and Eugene are a happily dating. Eugene feels that the relationship is going well and decides to propose to Rapunzel. Having just gotten her freedom back, Rapunzel feels like she would lose it if she decides to settle down. She, therefore, rejects his proposal, storming out of the room. Cassandra supports her best friend's wishes by glaring at the devastated Eugene. By the end of the movie, Rapunzel and Eugene make up and their relationship returns to normal. Although he does not understand exactly why she said no, Eugene promises to take things more slowly and to be patient with her. At the end of the short, ''Tangled Ever After'', Rapunzel and Eugene finally marry. Rapunzel is the current heir to the Corona throne and Eugene would act as the king consort, not having any actual powers, as demonstrated in Queen for a Day. Trivia *The name, "Rapunzel" originates from the Brothers Grimm fairy tale, Rapunzel, which contains the famous quote: "Let down your hair".https://www.behindthename.com/name/rapunzel/submitted *Rapunzel is the common name for "Rampion," an edible plant similar to lettuce which is purple in color, much like Rapunzel's regular outfit in the feature film and TV series. https://www.behindthename.com/name/rapunzel/submitted *Rapunzel nicknames Cassandra as Cass *She returns with Eugene and Cass in Season 2 *She will return in Season 3 Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Teens Category:Classic Characters Category:Humans Category:Pure Good Category:Corona Category:Royalty Category:Birds